Goodbye Friend
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Sagacious Zu/Wu I figure it was time that there was a Sagacious Zu story. There is a story of EVERY other character EXCEPT him but I like him so I wanted a quick oneshot all for him. Takes place when you face Death's Hand for the first time. please review


_I don't understand why there are no Zu/Wu stories…. Or ANY Zu stories for that matter. So I'm playing Jade Empire for the first time since 2005 and I really like Zu, so…. That's why I'm so into it._

_Disclaimer: You know the rest._

**JADEMPIRE  
**Wu turned around and smiled, successful. She did it. She took a couple of steps down the long and steep staircase but her smile faded when she got a 'bad feeling', her feeling increased when she saw Zu run into the room frantic.

"Behind you!" He yelled and pointed.

Instinctively she spun around and dodged the Death Hands first swing at her, but just as fast as she had ducked she felt his foot connect with her stomach.

She felt her breath leave her from the kick and her brain went into panic as she felt nothing but air under her. The ground came up quickly though, causing her body to bounce and roll on the hard cold ground beneath.

She took a moment and laid there, checking her body and making sure she could move, but Zu's arms soon wrapped around her body and pulled her up to her feet.

"He's too powerful." He said and pulled her away from Death Hand. He turned around and looked over their shoulders before pushing her down the stairs and towards the exit. "Go! I will do what I must…"

Wu felt pain shoot through her shoulders and knees as she tumbled down the stairs for the second time.

She looked up and watched as Zu dodged and weaved Death Hands strikes and watched in fear and anticipation.

"Zu…." She said quietly, as she tried to muster the strength to get up and help but just as she was getting up she heard the sound of cutting flesh. Her head shot up as she looked up the stairs to see on of Death Hands two swords run through his chest.

"No!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs as fast as her battered body would allow.

She felt the ground start to shake and slowed her pace but hesitating gave fate enough time to save her but kill her good friend.

The pillars holding up the ceiling fell and collapsed on top of Zu and Death's Hand. "No!" She screamed again, and climbed on top the rubble searching for sign of life from Sagacious Zu.

"Zu? Answer me! Are you there? Zu!" She screamed for him and pulled at random pieces of rubble, hoping to uncover her friend who had put her life above his own.

A piece of rubble shifted and her heart leapt into her throat, hoping above all hopes it was him and not Death's Hand.

The rubble moved out of the way and Zu's head popped into view. "Wu…." He rasped.

"Oh gods." She made her way to him carefully and got ready to pull him out, but when she went to assist he yelled in pain.

"What…? What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"My leg. It is pinned by the rubble." He explained through gritted teeth. "You have to leave me here… you have no time, this place is falling around us. Save yourself… save the Empire." He said.

"No I won't leave you Zu…" She said pulling at a large slab that was hiding the lower half of his torso and legs, she wasn't sure if the slab she was pulling that was the one that was pinning him, but it was a start.

Sagacious Zu was half lying down, his back was leaning against the rubble behind his back, one of his arms was resting on the rubble that was still over top of him, while his other arm seemed to be wrapped around his chest.

"Zu I need you, I couldn't have done this without you, and I won't leave you now." She said tears rising.

He shook his head but the effort rattled his wounded chest. The blood rose to his throat and spilled out his lips.

"Oh gods…" She whispered and wiped it away with her thumb, around her more of the ceiling fell down and around her and Zu.

"Wu… go." He rasped, "I will be fine." He lied and put a large and callused hand at the base of her neck, and with her thumb he stroked her jaw line.

When she did not move to leave he changed tactics. "Wu if you don't go… my death will be in vain. I did this so you could get away… to save yourself and the Empire. Dying with me now would make it pointless." He coughed, which brought up more blood. "Go…" He finished.

Wu choked back her sobs and cupped the side of his scarred face, "I won't forget you."

Zu nodded as did she and she left, leaving the strong man behind in the failing outpost.

She and Wild Flower ran out the underground base just as the rest of the area collapsed.

She turned around to face the now closed off of the area and allowed the tears to finally fall. After a moment she sighed and wiped the tears away and stood up straight, wanting to honor his memory by being proper.

"Good bye, friend."

She saved herself, now it was time to save the Empire.

**JADEMPIRE**

_Okay there we go, hope it was good. I would love to hear your feedback._

_I like Zu a lot. Wish there was a romance option with him! Buuuut there's not. Oh well. Please review if you read this. _


End file.
